Future Years
by Crybaby Surgeon
Summary: Killer wasn't someone who adored birthdays, much less his own. But being able to be with someone he cherished certainly made the day better.


_I wanted to write this in celebration of Killer's birthday! Also it gives me an excuse to write kilguin which no one else ships, but oh well!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just writing for the sake of a creative outlet._

Even though most celebrated and adored the thought of themselves aging, Killer contrasted against them as the man was indifferent towards birthdays. It was just another day to the masked man; it just so happened that he was born on this day. But what made that so special? What caused the Kid pirates and the Heart crew to join together for this occasion? Killer is just Killer, and it was just that the man was another year older. Nothing special in the masked man's opinion since he didn't care if he aged or not.

But Killer was quite happy to find that other's thought his birthday was something of worth.

The day started off with Killer being the main feature where he was flooded in attention, but as it wore on, it turned into a "monitor Kid and Trafalgar or else there is going to be a fight" kind of day. Kid, in his drunken state, could not contain his horrid pickup lines, and Law hated them with such a passion.

"I hope you know CPR because you take my breath away," the red headed captain slurred, clinging onto Trafalgar. The two started sitting side by side, and yet, they somehow ended up having fallen onto the floor. Kid was holding onto Law at the waist as the tanned man tried to squirm his way out of the his clutches.

It was painfully obvious that the Heart captain was close to leaving the party as his eyebrows were stitched together and his face was strained to hold a smirk. One of his inked hands was pushing with all his might on Kid's face, and the other was ready to create a room in any second. "Eustass-ya, get off a me!" he said through gritted teeth, but Kid showed no action of stopping his hail of pickup lines and engulfing clingingness.

A presence was felt next to Killer, and he felt as fingers intertwined with his. His mask hid a large smile, pleased that in all this chaos, it provided the perfect cover for Penguin and Killer to be together.

"Happy birthday, Killer!" the Heart crew member exclaimed.

The masked man turned his head towards Penguin, giving the hand a squeeze. Penguin's face was flushed pink, and Killer could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was swaying back and forth and grinning like an idiot, clearly drunk as can be. Not that Killer minded; he would rather prefer a happy drunk to a clingy, spouting-off-terrible-pickup-lines drunk.

"Thank you," Killer replied, leaning up against Penguin so that he could be closer to the man. It wasn't often that the two spent time together, especially time alone, since their jobs were normally making sure Kid and Trafalgar weren't at each other's' throats. Killer wanted to treasure this rare occurrence.

"Did you get anything from your crew?" Penguin hummed.

A smirk spread across Killer's lips at the thought of what his crew gave him for presents. Some switched it up, giving the man actually useful things such as a blade sharpener and new clothing to replace ripped ones, but most gave him liquor. A lot of liquor. Saying that all the alcohol could fill up a pool was an understatement, but it seems that everyone drank nearly all of it by now. Killer mentally thanked that the Heart crew joined them or else his crew mates and captain were going to have liver failure.

"Tons of beer, and a few other things."

"Ah, I'm sorry that Captain brought more! He didn't really know what to get," Penguin laughed as he watched as Law finally shamble himself out of Eustass' arms.

Killer chuckled as he observed the same scene, "I don't care if I get something or not in all honesty. It's just another day, nothing special."

A tone of seriousness surrounded Penguin causing Killer to be taken aback and for him to eye the man. "You shouldn't be so cold towards your birthday. It's the day you were born, and a sign that you've lived another year. The world is dangerous, and many die because of it." Penguin turned to look at Killer, his hat shifted to the side slightly so that an eye could be seen as it they were normally hidden. His hands separated from Killer's own, and they snaked themselves up to the other man's mask. He lifted up the mask, revealing Killer's numerous scars that marked his face. Penguin's fingers rested on Killer's cheeks, softly stroking the jagged disfigurement. "Cherish this day, Killer. I know I definitely will."

Though his face was bare, something he tried to prevent with much fierceness, Killer stayed still for a moment. His unmasked eyes observed the other man, letting his words sink in. Noticing that Penguin was standing up on his tippy toes, Killer bent his knees, connecting their lips in a soft gentle kiss. Penguin's hands move around to the back of the other man's neck, deepening the kiss slightly. When Killer could feel Penguin's lips start to twist into a smile, he knew it was time to stop.

Pulling his face back, Killer teased, "You just made my birthday so much more better."

"I'll be glad to do that next year, and the year after that, and the year after that," Penguin beamed, smiling a smile that spread from ear to ear.

"And the year after that," Killer repeated before encapturing Penguin's lips in a kiss once more. Though their jobs were to oversee Kid and Trafalgar, they silently decided to quit that occupation for a quick moment to just focus on each other.

Despite the Killer's nonchalant attitude towards birthdays, being celebrated for living was a nice treat. The alcohol, the "happy birthdays", the random other gifts, the laughs, the cheers… Everything was in honor of the day Killer was born. All of those were nice things, but what made him the happiest was that he was able to be together with the person he held dear, and will be together for many more years.


End file.
